Nusantara Operation
by Lycarasu
Summary: ini adalah cerita gundam yang mengambil latar indo XD jadi cerita karakternya pun indonesia harap dimaklumi...


Author: Fitrah (yuukai Lycarasu) , Rilo (Lunar Metacore), and Fikri (ada 3 autheor yang berperan di sini)

Tittle: **Nusantara Operation**

Chapter: Prologue

Genre: Perang! + Humor~ Huahahaha *ketawa setan*

Ranting: PG-17 / R-15

Disclaimer: It Just Fanfiction… so, I just own the story line! Okay ^w^

A/N: khukhukhu~ gara2 gaje2n kemaren cerita gundam versi indonesia akhirnya terciptalah sebuah cerita yg berjudul Gundam Seed Destiny (Nusantara Operation) yang dipelopori oleh 3 orang siswa berbakat *Plaak!*

Langsung saja dah ke ceritanya gimana~

* * *

~[Enjoy]~

**#Cosmic Era 77#**

Terjadi pergolakan di seluruh penjuru Nusantara. Daerah Timur atau yang dikenal dengan IES (Indo-East Sector) berniat untuk untuk melepaskan diri dari daerah INI (island Nation of Indo). Setelah hampir 2 tahun berlangsung, kondisi konflik akhirnya memuncak pada era ini.

*A/N: ini cerita fiksi jd ga boleh bawa2 nama negara tar jadinya bencana buat kami, makanya nama negaranya sedikit dirubah biar aman (harap dimengerti)*

~[Sumatera Sector – 06.00 A.M]~

Piip... pip... pip...

Alarm memecah keheningan pagi ini. Dengan suara yang sedikit samar terdengar jika ibu telah berceloteh memintaku bangun dari kasu empuk ini. Kurebahkan posisi tubuhku dari yang tadinya tidur menjadi duduk dan sedikit menenangkan kepalaku yang sedikit pusing dan berat.

"Fikri, mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Epat bangun dan antar adikmu ke sekolah!" Teriak ibu dari ruang tamu.

"Gezz... tak bisakah sedikit saja kuhabiskan waktuku untuk tidur lebih lama? Hhh~ punya adik itu merepotkan~" Keluhku, aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurdan mulai berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Slamet pagi Nita~" Ucapku malas.

"Slamet pagi kak... tumben bangun cepet?" Ejeknya.

"Aiiihh... Kakak nih dek, semalem tuh tidur cepet, itulah kenapa kakak hari ini bangun pagi." Jawabku.

"Hahah Bohong! Bilag saja karena suara alarm ditambah suara ibu yang keras kan?"

"Hehehe itu juga sih sebenernya~"

"Eh iya kak, Nita punya sesuatu buat kakak." Ujarnya sembari merogoh isi tas untuk mengambil barang yang iya maksud itu. "Nih..." lanjut Nita, ia memberikan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran dan melingkarkannya di pergelangan tangan kananku.

"Eh? Gelang?" tanyaku.

"Hu'um... pokoknya kakak harus jaga gelang pemberian mita baik – baik, ngerti?"

"Hahaha oke dah~"

"Kakak, Nita pegi sekolah dulu ya..." Ucap Nita. Dia segera turun dari dan lekas berlalu ke sekolahnya.

"Hati – hati di jalan yaaa~" Ucapku. Aku segera melajukan motorku meninggalkan sekolahnya Nita. Namun ketika di jalan kurasakan sebuah kejanggalan. Terbesit firasat buruk yang berasal dari kegelapan melintas dan bersarang dikepalaku layaknya sebuah angkot yang lagi nge-tem nunggu penumpang di terminal angkot. Aku takut ada sesuatu yang iya – iya yang akan menimpa adik kesayanganku. Tak lama setelah pikiran – pikiran buruk itu memenuhi kepalaku, seberkas kilatan cahaya melintas berlawan dengan arah laju motorku.

Duuuaaarrrr!

Sebuah ledakan besar seketika menggemparkan jalanan dan daerah sekitarnya. Aku terjatuh dari atas motor yang oleng dikarenakan getaran dari ledakan tadi. Kini alur firasatku bertambah keencang, oh Tuhan... perasaan apa ini? Kepalaku semakin berat, rasanya seperti kena migrain! Tak tahan dengan sakit ini, segera kurogoh kantong kemejaku dan dan keluarlah senjata rahasia utamaku, O**a*on! Kuteguk sebutir, dan rasa migrainku pun hilang. Terima kasih o**a*on, beta sudah tidak sakit migrain lagi... pokonya O**a*on semang pancen OYE!

Setelah rasa sakit ini hilang, kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber ledakan. Sebuah kepulan asap hitam tebal dari arah yang begitu jelas dapat tertangkap oleh pandangan mataku. Api itu berasal dari sebuah gedung yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah gedung sekolah adikkku.

"Nita!" teriakku histeris. Aku segera berlari ke arah berlawanan dari arah tujuanku awal, yah... aku berlari sekuat ternaga menuju gedung yang terbakar itu. Airmataku mengealir deras, sungguh... semua emosiku meluap, berharap tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa Nita. Namun seketika langkahku terhenti. Aku teringat sebuah hal penting yang sempat kulupakan.

"Motorku!" ucapku tersentak, aku segera berlari untuk mengambil motor kesayanganku. Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku kebali menghentikan langkahku. "Tunggu! Motor atau nita? Yang mana yang harus kuselamatkan lebih dulu!"

Hatiku galau, aku tak tau langkah mana yang harus kuputuskan. Menyelamatkan Nita, menngamankan motor dari tangan – tangan pencuri atau lebih baik kuputuskan saja cari pacar lagi (nyanyi lagi ST12 – Cari Pacar Lagi). Tiba – tiba terbesit layaknya kilat, sebuah ide cemerlang. Tergambarlah sebuah balon pikiran seperti di cerita komik, namun bedanya jika di komik itu lampu bohlam, di cerita ini adalah lampu teplok! Harap maklum karena duit author habis buat bikin gundam, hehehehe~

"wahai pembaca... mohon bantuanya yaa~ siapa sih yang harus diselamatin duluan? My precious motor ato adik saya si Nita? Tolong bantu yaaa~ jawaban dikirim lewat SMS, ketik REG (spasi) Jawaban, dan kirim ke hape saya~ ditunggu SMS nya~"

Pip... Pip... Pip...

Kubuka hp dan segera membaca SMS yang berisikan jawaban dari kegalauanku. Aku segera berlari dan menyelamatkan motorku, setelah itu aku melaju sekencang – kencangnya menuju sekolah adikku.

Aku terlambat, gedung sekolah adikku telah hangus terbakar dan kini menjadi puing – puing yang tak berguna. Aku berlari menghampiri puing – puing itu, berusaha mencari sosok adikku. Aku sangat tersentak ketika melihat sebah tangan yang nongol dari runtuhan puing, tangan itu mengenakan gelang yang sama seperti gelang yang kugunakan.

"Nita..." ucapku lemas, aku segera mengangkat batu besa yang menindih sosok tersebut dan benar – benar menemukuan sosok Nita ang tak lagi memiliki daya. Emosiku bergejolak, kebencian seketika menyelimuti tubuhku. Kuambil gelang milik adikku dan menggemgamnya erat.

"Suatu sat... Ak akan membunuh orang yang menghilangkan nyawa adikku!"

**~Tsuzuku~**


End file.
